thecitadelrpfirstiterationfandomcom-20200214-history
Point of Divergence
While the Annals of History holds the information of import that occurred since the Point of Divergence that is not contained in a wiki article. This page rather has a distinct focus on what happened to the characters we know and love early on. From Whom Houses Descend The North House Bolton of the Dreadfort - Descended from Roose Bolton and Walda Frey. House Bolton of Winterfell - Descended from Ramsay Bolton and Sansa Stark. [[House Glover|'House Glover of Deepwood Motte']] - Descended from Gawen Glover. [[House Hornwood|'House Hornwood of Hornwood']] - Descended from a legitimized Larence Snow. [[House Karstark|'House Karstark of Karhold']] - Descended from Harrion Karstark. [[House Manderly|'House Manderly of White Harbor']] - Descended from Wylis Manderly. [[House Mormont|'House Mormont of Bear Island']] - Descended from Lyra Mormont. [[House Steelshanks|'House Steelshanks of Barrowton']] - Descended from Walton "Steelshanks", Roose Bolton's captain. The Riverlands [[House Baelish|'House Baelish of Harrenhal']] - Descended from the single son born of Petyr Baelish and Lysa Tully. [[House Brune of Fairmarket|'House Brune of Fairmarket']] - Descended from Lothar Brune. [[House Frey of Riverrun|'House Frey of Riverrun']] - Descended from Emmon Frey and Genna Lannister. House Frey of theTwins - Descended from Black Walder Frey. [[House Lannister of Darry|'House Lannister of Darry']] - Descended from Lancel Lannister and Amerei Frey. The Vale of Arryn [[House Arryn|'House Arryn of the Eyrie']] - Descended from Harrold Arryn, previously Hardyng. The Westerlands House Lannister of Casterly Rock - Descended from Jaime Lannister and Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell. House Spicer of Castamere - Descended from Rolph Spicer. The Iron Islands House Harlaw of Ten Towers - Descended from Rodrik Harlaw, followed by Harras Harlaw. [[House Blacktyde|'House Blacktyde of Blacktyde Castle']] - Descended from a cousin of Baelor Blacktyde, following the ascendency of House Harlaw, with their lands returned in full. House Botley of Pyke and Lordsport - Descended from Swayne Botley, House Botley were granted the keep of Pyke and the lands accompanying following the extinction of House Greyjoy. The Crownlands House Baratheon of King's Landing - Descended from King Joffrey Baratheon and Queen Margaery Tyrell. House Blackwater of Stokeworth - Descended from Bronn of the Blackwater and Lollys Stokeworth. House Lannister of Rosby - Descended from Daven Lannister. The Reach House Tyrell of Highgarden - Descended from Willas Tyrell and Myranda Rowan. House Tyrell of Brightwater Keep - Descended from Garlan Tyrell. House Fossoway of Cider Hall and New Barrel - With the death of the Green Apple Fossoways during the Bleeding of the Realm, the Fossoway lands are united once more. The Stormlands House Baratheon of Storm's End - Descended from Prince Tommen Baratheon and Princess Shireen Baratheon. House Foote of Nightsong - Descended from Philip Foote and Alynne Connington. Dorne House Nymeros Martell - Descended from Prince Trystane Martell and Princess Myrcella Baratheon. House Dayne of Starfall - Descended from Allyria Dayne. House Yronwood of Yronwood - Descended from Gwyneth Yronwood. Extinct and Displaced Houses The North House Dustin of Barrowton - Following the passing of Lady Dustin, House Dustin of Barrowton fell into the history books. House Forrester of Ironrath - Eradicated in 301 AC following the defeat of the false King Stannis Baratheon, House Whitehill now holds these lands. House Stark of Winterfell - Following the claimed discovery of Rickon Stark's bones by Ser Davos Seaworth, and the disappearance of Jon Snow beyond the Wall, all that was left of House Stark was Sansa Stark, who would ultimately pass years later after having lived a miserable life as Lady of Winterfell. The Riverlands House Darry of Castle Darry - As House Darry passes into extinction in the male line in canon, so too do they in our lore, and with time, so too did Mariya Darry pass. House Tully of Riverrun - While not extinct, House Tully were displaced in the afermath of the War of the Five Kings. Now, House Tully are but a string of household knights within Casterly Rock. The Iron Islands House Greyjoy of Pyke - Following the death of King Euron Greyjoy, the execution of Asha Greyjoy, and the disappearance of Lord Victarion Greyjoy, House Greyjoy fell into extinction. The Crownlands House Hollard of Hollard Castle - With the death of Ser Dontos Hollard, the once great House Hollard finally departed this world. House Rambton of Ramshorn - With thanks to Stannis Baratheon and his Red Witch, the final members of House Rambton were burnt living. House Rosby of Rosby - Following the death of Lord Gyles Rosby in 300 AC, House Rosby fell into extinction. House Stokeworth of Stokeworth - When Lady Lollys Stokeworth eventually passed, years after bringing House Blackwater into this world, House Stokeworth went with her. House Targaryen - With the death and defeat of the self-proclaimed Aegon VI Targaryen, and the disappearance of the self-proclaimed Daenerys I Targaryen, House Targaryen went the way of Old Valyria. The Reach House Florent of Brightwater Keep - House Fossoway of New Barrel - Brought to extinction during the Bleeding of the Realm, now but one color of apples remain, and they are not green. The Stormlands House Caron of Nightsong - As in canon, the legitimate line of House Caron found themselves unable to breathe any further. Rolland Storm was never legitimized, and what precisely became of him is entirely unknown. What Happened to Individual Characters Robert "Sweetrobin" Arryn - Shireen Baratheon - Stannis Baratheon - Selyse Florent - Asha Greyjoy - Euron Greyjoy - Theon Greyjoy - Victarion Greyjoy - Cersei Lannister - Tyrion Lannister - Arianne Martell - Quentyn Martell - Davos Seaworth - Janos Slynt - Jon Snow - Arya Stark - Brandon Stark - Rickon Stark - Sansa Stark - Aegon 'Targaryen' - Daenerys Targaryen - Alliser Thorne - Edmure Tully - Loras Tyrell - Aurane Waters -